The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Vehicle side windows generally operate in an up-and-down direction by glass regulators, and are divided into a manual type and a power window type.
The window opens and closes with a motor by a switch provided on a door or a console box. When closing up the window glass in the door, a predetermined edge portion of the window glass is brought into tight contact with a sealing strip of rubber attached on an edge portion of the door window. The open/close switch is operated to actuate the window glass with the driving motor which starts and stops as signaled by an ECU.
However, in a typical vehicle window open/close system, one has to keep on pressing a window open/close switch until the window glass reaches a desired position. Further, this requirement to visually confirm when the opening or closing window finally reaches the target position tends to distract the otherwise forward-looking driver on the road from keeping eyes forward, which can direct the driver to a tragic incident.